


One meeting can change your life

by HaveFaithInMe



Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: F/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveFaithInMe/pseuds/HaveFaithInMe
Summary: Attending the lecture was the best thing to ever happen to Toni
Relationships: Toni DiNozzo/Spencer Reid
Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905832
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182





	One meeting can change your life

Title: One meeting can change your life  
Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020  
Ratings: Teen  
Warnings: None  
Fandom(s): NCIS / Criminal Minds  
Category: Rule 63  
Relationships: Toni DiNozzo/Spencer Reid  
Characters: Toni DiNozzo, Spencer Reid  
Summary: Attending the lecture was the best thing to ever happen to Toni  
Word Count: 1404

Toni woke slowly and feeling safe in a way she never thought possible. She shifted carefully to not wake her partner, but it was for naught, as she felt a hand slip up over her and rest lightly on her back. She hummed happily. Spencer pushed the tiniest bit closer and kissed her good morning. Toni lazily returned the kiss. When the kiss ended the lovers looked into each other’s eyes with sleepy smiles. Toni truly could not believe how happy she was and had been for the last year after meeting Doctor Spencer Reid. 

A year prior

“Why do we need to attend this lecture?” 

Toni replied “Listen McWhinner, this is the best profiling team at the FBI, quite possibly in all of America. It is an honor to be invited.” Toni was annoyed and really wanted to just listen to the lecture and soak up any knowledge their team had to offer. 

Toni had been attending more classes to obtain a master’s in criminal psychology and when she heard about this lecture, she was excited to sign up. When she learned it was by invitation only, she found out how to be selected and was able to get herself an invite. When she told the Director, she would need the time off, suddenly there were invites for the whole team. At first Toni was disappointed that she would have to act a certain way at the lecture to pacify her team, then she decided that she was done with the act and was going to be herself and see what came of it. 

Taking a seat that allowed her visibility of the lecturers as well as the exits made Toni slightly less annoyed. She watched as the hall filled up and ignored the rest of her team. She had hoped they would arrive separately, and she would not have to be near them, but as she entered the building, she had found McGee already there and waiting. She could have dodged him, but it was just easier to allow him to spot her and get into the hall to pick a better vantage point. 

Gibbs arrived just after she said down and took the seat right in front of her, allowing a good spot for him to watch everything and for her to have his six. 

McGee started to talk again, and Gibbs turned to look at him, McGee closed his mouth and looked forward. Toni let out the breath she was holding slowly and calmed down. She hoped that with Gibbs there, McGee would keep his mouth shut the rest of the time and she could concentrate on the BAU profilers. 

The hall slowly filled up and Toni observed the attendees and the room at large. She spotted things out of place and realized that the BAU had not only decided to have a lecture, but also a demonstration. 

Toni knew this day was going to get even better. She sat back and waited for the show to start. 

David Rossi walked into the hall and right up to the lecture stand. He started the lecture by saying Hello and welcoming everyone. He then asked a question, “What is the first you do when you walk into a room on a case?” 

Several hands were raised. Rossi pointed to a man to the far right of the room. “Look for evidence.” Rossi replied, “Close”. He then pointed to a woman in the middle of the room. “Scope the scene.” Rossi replied with, “Closer”. Toni raised her hand and Rossi picked her. “You make a profile of the room.”

Rossi smiled, “The bella Agent is correct.” “Grazie.” 

Rossi looked around the room and asked others to try to profile it. People were letting out observations and Rossi agreed with some and looked bored by others. 

Rossi looked directly at Toni and said, “Sorry, Bella, what is your name?” Toni answered, “Special Agent Antonia DiNozzo, you can call me Toni.” “Well Toni, tell me about this room.”

“There are 88 people in this room. There are 52 outwardly identifying as males and 36 outwardly identifying as females. There are 4 doors, all of which I can see from my vantage spot. The rest of your team is around the room to help with this demonstration. There are 5 people that are showing upset that you have singled me out and that I am giving the answer you were looking for.”

Rossi out right laughed and stated “Correct on all accounts. That is how you profile a room.”

Rossi asked the room at large where the rest of his team was. People started guessing how the other team members were. McGee was able to identify Morgan. Others identified the rest of the team. 

As each member was correctly identified they moved up to the front of the room. When almost all the of team was at the front of the hall they started to introduce themselves.   
David Rossi started, then Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, JJ Jareau, and Aaron Hotchner. 

Toni though was looking at Rossi and made a small head shake. 

Rossi called on Toni, “Something you would like to add Toni?” “Yes, your last two team members.”

Rossi was very intrigued and asked who was missing. Toni pointed right to Garcia and said, “She is part of the team, she is happy to be here, but more excited each time she looks at the team. I would say that based on her dress, which is lovely by the way, that she works in the office primarily and is your Tech Goddess.” 

Garcia walked to the front of the room and introduced herself and Penelope Garcia, Technical Analyst.

“So Toni, who is the last member of our team?” 

Toni looked right at Reid who was all the way to the right of her row. “TDH at the end of my row is your last member.” Reid looked back and asked, “TDH?” “Tall, Dark and Handsome usually, but you are Tall, Dorky and Handsome.” Reid blushed and walked to the front of the room.

“I am Doctor Spencer Reid and the last member of the team.”

The rest of the lecture was just as entertaining as the first 10 minutes and very educational to Toni and those who wanted the knowledge the team could offer.   
Toni was getting ready to leave and ignoring McGee when Rossi called out to Toni to speak with her. Toni was happy for the reason to walk away from her teammate.   
Toni walked to the front and was formally introduced to each member of the BAU. Toni was pleasantly surprised when Spencer held out his hand to shake. Toni readily shook hands but asked him why he offered. Spencer looked mildly surprised. “You didn’t offer your hand to other attendees and you seem to keep your body slightly turned away from others.” 

The team were making happy noises. Toni was starting to feel inspected and took a step back. Spencer is the one that let her know what while she was correct, he did make exceptions. 

“The team is happy that you seem to know not only your job but how to act around a multitude of people. We are looking for more team members and I believe you just made the top of the list” Spencer said to Toni.

Toni looked directly at Hotch and asked if there were any fraternization rules for teams. Hotch let her know that if it did not affect the team, then it was allowed. 

Toni looked around and made a snap decision. “Yes, I want the job. But mostly I want Doctor Reid to take me on a date.”

Spencer blushed and then seemed to straighten up. He looked right at Toni, “I’d love to take you for coffee.”

Present Day

“Where did you go?” “Sorry, I was just remembering the day we met, and my life changed for the better”.

Spencer blushed, smiled, and kissed Toni. “Yes, 382 days ago was a wonderful one, it brought you into my life.”

Toni had a great job at the FBI being part of the BAU. She had wonderful teammates and her job mattered. The best part of her life was Spencer and she was happy.

“I’m happy.” Spencer seemed to just glow. “I’m so happy that you are happy.”

They were both exactly what the other needed. They were content, happy and in love.


End file.
